muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Furchester Hotel
The Furchester Hotel is a Sesame Street co-production for CBeebies (BBC's preschool network), first shown September 26, 2014. __TOC__ Set in the titular hotel, the series stars a monster family that runs the hotel: father Furgus Fuzz, mother Funella Furchester and daughter Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz. Elmo appears in the series as Phoebe's cousin, who is taking an extended stay at the hotel due to his fascination with it. Cookie Monster appears as the room-service and dining room waiter. Other characters include Isabel, a character with a bell in her head for the guests to ring, Gonger, the hotel chef and Harvey P. Dull, a long-term guest of the hotel. The series promotes problem solving, as the monsters try to figure out issues developed by their unique Muppet guests. Fifty-two, 11-minute episodes were produced beginning in February 2014 MediaCityUK in Salford. Beginning in November 2014, full episodes began being posted weekly to SesameStreet's YouTube Channel and Sesame Go. In January 2015, episodes were made available for purchase in the iTunes Store. Beginning in fall 2016, the series made its US television debut on Sprout. It was later removed from the block in March 2, 2019. In February 2017, the first 52 episodes were made available for streaming on Netflix. In 2015, the show began airing in other countries, often with localized dubs. See International Furchester Hotel for more. In February 2016, it was announced that a second season of the series was commissioned to start taping in May. The season consists of 50 episodes (as well as a double-length Christmas special) and features guest appearances by Big Bird, Count von Count and the Martians.Sesame Workshop press release The season premiered on October 31. Episodes :See Furchester Hotel Episodes Credits *Developed By and Lead Writer: Belinda Ward *Educational Consultants: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Autumn Zitani, Professor Anna Craft, Jessica DeSalvo *Composers and Musical Directors: Andrew Blythe and Marten Joustra *Directors: Jack Jameson and Helen Scott *Writers: Molly Boylan, Steve Cannon, Ian Carney, Chris Chantler, Simon Davies, Christine Ferraro, Michael Goldberg, Katherine Jakeways, Andrew Jones, Stuart Kenworthy, Emma Millions, Davey Moore, Ciaran Murtagh, George Poles, Howard Read, Luis Santeiro, Kathy Waugh *Puppet Captain: Mak Wilson (Season 1), Andy Heath (Season 2) *Puppeteers: **Sarah Burgess as Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz **Ryan Dillon as Elmo **Louise Gold as Funella Furchester **Andy Heath **David Rudman as Cookie Monster **Andrew James Spooner as Furgus Fuzz **Matt Vogel as Big Bird and Count von Count (Season 2) **Mak Wilson as Harvey P. Dull, Gonger and others (Season 1) **Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Gonger (Season 2) **Rebecca Nagan **Neil Sterenberg as Harvey P. Dull (Season 2) **Julie Westwood **Paul Currie (Season 1) **Damian Farrell (Season 1) **Michael Winsor (Season 1) *Assistant Puppeteers: **Mikey Brett (Season 2) **Sheila Clark **Iestyn Evans (Season 2) **Julia Frost (Season 2) **Lesa Gillespie (Season 1) **Colin Purves (Season 1) **Toby Wilson (Season 1) *Production Designer: Jane Cecchi *Family Puppet Designer: Ed Christie *Head of Puppets, Costumes and Props: Janet Knechtel *Puppet Costumes and Props: Lucy Sturley, Robert Skidmore (Season 1), Catriona Rings and Charlotte Blyth *The Jim Henson Creature Shop: Jason Weber, Melissa Creighton, Joseph Roddy, Jonathan Ehrich, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Joe Kovacs, Anney Ozar, Victoria Ellis, Andrea Detwiler, Sierra Schoening, Lara MacLean, Jane Pien, David Valentine, Casey Miller, Kate Rusek, Ben Durocher, Matt Witham, Brian Haimes, Liz Hara *Executive Producers: Carol-Lynn Parente and Tony Reed Trivia Each episode of The Furchester Hotel begins with an overhead shot of the city, with a series of waterways and buildings placed in the shape of the face of one of the show's characters. See also *The Furry Arms Sources *"Sesame Street Muppets Elmo and Cookie head to UK in new series from Sesame Workshop and CBeebies". BBC.com. October 7, 2013. *"Cookie Monster and Elmo to join CBeebies" (brief video) BBC.com. 7 October 7, 2013. External links *BBC __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street TV Shows Category:International Sesame Street Shows Category:Furchester Hotel